


The Feeling of Your Skin Locked in My Head

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier needs help dealing with his noisy mind.  Geralt is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	The Feeling of Your Skin Locked in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> The humiliation kink is super light, but I feel like it's best to warn for everything.

The episode ends, and Jaskier turns off the tv before tossing the remote onto the couch cushion next to him. It’s not like he’s been paying attention, anyway. His guitar sits abandoned on the coffee table, his first failed attempt at quieting his mind tonight. He sighs and tries to look over the back of the couch without seeming too obvious about it. Geralt is typing away at his desk still, looking unfairly perfect in a pair of old sweats and a tank top. He looks like he may be in it for the long haul. 

Jaskier sighs again and jumps off the couch. He might as well try and do something productive while he waits for his boyfriend. It’s not Geralt’s fault that Jaskier’s head is a loud mess right now. He grabs the dirty dishes off the coffee table and wanders into the kitchen to clean them up. He makes it as far as setting them in the sink before he thinks maybe he should be folding his laundry instead.

Geralt is frowning at his laptop when Jaskier walks past his desk. Not wanting to bother him, Jaskier just continues to their room. He dumps the laundry basket on top of the bed and manages to fold exactly two sweaters and a pair of socks before he flops down on top of the pile and screams into it. He can barely keep his thoughts straight, let alone focus on such a mundane task. _I’m supposed to ask. He told me to ask. He wants me to ask _he thinks far too loudly. He glares at the pile of laundry and shoves it back into the basket before tip-toeing back into their living room.__

__“Jaskier,” his boyfriend says pointedly as soon as he walks into the room. And to think he’d thought he was being subtle about his predicament. Geralt knows him better than he knows himself, though._ _

__“I know,” Jaskier grumbles as he stomps over to the desk and pouts at him._ _

__“Have something to ask me?”_ _

__“My head,” Jaskier starts, still slightly embarrassed with what he needs to do. This aspect of their relationship is still so new, but they’ve discussed it to death, and his head just won’t shut up. “It’s too loud. I need help, but I know you’re busy.”_ _

__“You’re so good to ask for help,” Geralt says, grinning as he stands up. He pulls Jaskier towards him before tracing his lips with two fingers. Jaskier’s mouth opens automatically, and he’s rewarded with the solid weight of those fingers pressing down on his tongue. The noise in his head starts to quiet as he focuses on the slightly salty taste of those fingers. “I do have to finish this up before tomorrow morning’s meeting, but I think you can be good and wait for me? If I give you something to do? Will that help?”_ _

__“Please,” Jaskier whispers around the fingers._ _

__“Please?”_ _

__“Please, Daddy,” Jaskier begs again. Geralt chuckles and pulls back his fingers, still smiling at him._ _

__“So good for me. Now strip,” he orders, his voice suddenly deeper than it was a moment ago. Jaskier shivers a little and moves to comply, shrugging out of his v-neck and folding it before setting it on the corner of the desk. He steps out of his jeans and does the same. He starts to tug down his boxer briefs but Geralt stops him with a growled, “leave them.”_ _

__He nods and stands there, waiting for his next order. Geralt gestures at the floor, and Jaskier’s dropping to his knees before he’s even aware of it. He doesn’t wait to be told, just sits back on his heels and clasps his arms behind his back. He’d be scared at how well he’s fallen into this role, but his head is getting quieter by the second and it feels too good for him to care._ _

__“You’re absolutely perfect for me,” Geralt tells him, reaching down to cradle his cheek in one hand. He strokes his thumb across Jaskier’s cheekbone, causing his breath to catch in his throat. “In front of my chair,” Geralt says, pulling it back to Jaskier can move under the desk and reposition himself again. Geralt _hmms_ affirmatively and then shoves his sweats down to his knees before sitting back down and scooting forward._ _

__Jaskier digs his fingers into the flesh of his arms, doing his best to stay still as he looks up at Geralt. He’s not hard - that’s not the point of this - but he’s still perfect. Jaskier’s mouth waters and he hopes this is going where he thinks it is._ _

__“So eager,” Geralt chuckles before moving Jaskier closer to him. “Don’t get me hard. Just keep me warm. Can you do that for me?” He asks softly, and Jaskier nods frantically, wanting nothing more than to do what he’s been asked. Geralt takes himself in hand and guides Jaskier where he wants him, slowly sliding his cock between Jaskier’s parted lips._ _

__“Be good while I finish this up and I’ll give you a treat, ok?” he asks, and all Jaskier can do is hum in answer. He gets a pat on his head for his troubles and knows that’s the last of his boyfriend’s attention he’ll get until the work is done._ _

__Jaskier lets his eyes close and focuses on the weight of Geralt’s cock in his mouth. His body starts relaxing as he sits there, muscles losing tension and his mind settling even more. He loves the feeling of Geralt’s cock like this, before it’s too much for his mouth to take. Spit starts to pool at the corners of his mouth, but he manages to stay still, just fulfilling his purpose without thinking about it._ _

__His skin starts buzzing, his body beginning to float as he listens to the constant clicking of the laptop on the desk above him. All he can feel is the soft pressure of Geralt’s cock on his tongue and the warmth radiating from his thighs. He steadies his breath, taking in the sweet musky scent of his boyfriend on each inhale. He feels weightless in the best way possible and has no clue how much time passes while he’s on his knees._ _

__Then there are fingers in his hair, tugging gently and breaking him out of his reverie. He struggles for a moment before he’s able to blink his eyes open and looks up to see Geralt smiling down at him. He runs his hand over Jaskier’s scalp, blunt nails scratching lightly as he stares down at him._ _

__“You did so well for me,” he tells him softly. Jaskier perks up at the praise, his skin feeling tight all of a sudden. He wasn’t hard before, but he’s starting to tent the front of his boxer briefs. Geralt is starting to fill out as well, no longer as comfortable in his mouth. “Get me hard and then I’m going to fuck your face,” Geralt orders._ _

__He’s delighted at finally being able to suck, finally being able to move his mouth and hollow his cheeks as he does what he’s told. He takes pride in how quickly Geralt hardens in his mouth, every gasp the other man lets loose as Jaskier swirls his tongue around his thickening length. He starts to bob his head, but Geralt stops him, jerks his head back by tugging roughly at his hair. He whines as Geralt slips out of his mouth and pouts up at him._ _

__“I know you’re so needy, you can’t even help it, can you? But I said I’m going to fuck this sweet mouth, and that’s what I’m going to do. Be a good boy and let me use this perfect little mouth of yours?” Geralt asks him. His voice is so raw, so deep that Jaskier feels it in his gut. He shudders and nods frantically as best as he can with Geralt’s fingers still tangled in his hair. Geralt quirks an eyebrow at him and Jaskier blushes._ _

__“Y-Yes I can...Daddy,” he whispers, looking up at Geralt through his lashes. And he knows he looks good - damn good - like this; revels in the way that Geralt growls and shoves him back down on his dick._ _

__There’s no room for finesse, no room to pull out any tricks to wow his boyfriend. Jaskier just has to kneel there and brace himself the best he can as Geralt starts fucking his mouth. He wants to wrap his fingers around that thick cock, wants to feel it pulse under his skin, but he can’t and that fact is more than enough to have him leaking in his boxer briefs._ _

__Geralt cradles his head in his palms as he bucks his hips and thrusts in and out of Jaskier’s mouth. He’s nothing more than a toy, a sleeve for his boyfriend to fuck into, and it’s glorious. His eyes water and he widens his jaw as much as he can, but he knows his throat is going to be raw tomorrow. Geralt’s no longer looking at him, just using him to chase his own pleasure, and Jaskier’s skin feels too tight because of it. His pulse is pounding in his ears as he focuses on being the best toy he can be._ _

__“Jaskier,” Geralt grunts out as his hips stutter. And then there’s a bitter warmth spilling into his mouth. He swallows the best he can, but knows some is dribbling out because there’s just _so much_ filling him all at once. Geralt is panting above him, his thumb tracing the path of a tear down Jaskier’s cheek almost reverently as he empties down his throat._ _

__Jaskier falls forward, chasing the feeling when Geralt pulls out of him. He pouts up at him, but Geralt just laughs at him. He’s breathing deeply, just watching Jaskier and smirking like a goddamn bastard at him._ _

__Jaskier fucking loves it._ _

__“Can you stand?”_ _

__Jaskier contemplates for a moment, not actually sure if he can right now. He has no idea how long he’s been kneeling, but his legs feel tight and heavy right now. “Maybe?” he slurs out, blinking at the ruined sound of his voice. Then there’s hands pulling him up and settling him on Geralt’s right thigh. Geralt places one hand on the small of Jaskier’s back to steady him._ _

__“You were such a good boy for me,” Geralt tells him, and Jaskier’s cock twitches at the praise. His whole body is on fire and he whines as he meets his boyfriend’s eyes. “Do you think you earned your treat?” Geralt questions him._ _

__“That,” Jaskier has to clear his throat and he furrows his brow before continuing, “that wasn’t my treat?”_ _

__“Fuck, that would be enough for you, wouldn’t it? Just knowing that you please me so much?” Geralt asks breathlessly. Jaskier nods slowly, not bothering to feel embarrassed about how much he loves taking care of him. “You’ll be the death of me,” Geralt chuckles._ _

__He glances down and brushes the backs of his fingers against the wet fabric of Jaskier’s boxer briefs. He shivers at the touch but somehow manages to keep his eyes open. “Look at you,” Geralt says in awe, “Leaking so much just from having a cock in your mouth. Do you think you deserve to come?”_ _

__“Yes,” Jaskier whispers almost inaudibly. Geralt tugs at the band of his boxer briefs and pulls them down so they rest just under his balls. The air is cool on Jaskier’s prick and he feels another dribble of pre-come pulse out._ _

__“Then make yourself come,” Geralt tells him gruffly. Jaskier’s eyes widen and he starts to free his hands so he can touch his aching cock, but Geralt shakes his head and adds, “Didn’t tell you to move your hands. Just use my thigh."_ _

___Oh fuck._ _ _

__Jaskier rolls his hips, grinding his prick on Geralt’s thick thigh, and keens at the feel of it. He can’t get good footing, can’t even brace himself up with his arms crossed behind him. He'd probably fall if Geralt weren't supporting him. Still, he knows this won’t last long._ _

__“Look at you,” Geralt says harshly, “Such a fucking slut for it, aren’t you? So desperate for it that you’re humping my thigh. You look so pathetic right now...so beautifully needy for me.” Jaskier whines at his words - words that should be humiliating but just make him thrust harder. Every single thing is true and he moves faster, chasing his orgasm._ _

__“That’s it. Be a good boy and come for me,” Geralt growls in his ear and then it’s over. Jaskier’s whole body goes taut as his orgasm crashes through him. He thinks he’s shouting but can’t be sure as he comes in thick bursts against Geralt’s thigh. He keeps rocking, drawing it out until it’s all too overwhelming for him and he collapses with a broken sob against Geralt’s chest._ _

__Strong arms wrap around him and he feels Geralt nuzzling his neck through the delightful fog of everything. He sighs happily at the hand smoothing over his back, revels in the feeling of being pet. He hears a voice, but can’t focus on it for a long time. All he knows is the warm hand on his back, the calming cadence of the voice, and the hot breath against his neck._ _

__“You with me?" Geralt asks again, and Jaskier can actually respond this time._ _

__“Peachy,” he mumbles into Geralt’s pecs._ _

__“We need to get cleaned up and you need to drink something before we go to bed, can you stay awake long enough for that?” Geralt asks him slowly. Jaskier mulls it over, and almost wants to tell him no, but he lives to please._ _

__“You'll have to carry me,” he says instead._ _

__“Of course!” Geralt says, as if he’s astonished Jaskier would ever doubt him. These are the moments he lives for, having Geralt take care of him afterwards. He’s being lifted up effortlessly, and if he weren’t completely spent, he’d be getting hard again just as the display of raw strength. As it is, he barely manages to cling to Geralt as he’s washed off and can’t even hold his own water bottle as he chugs half of it. Geralt never stops touching him, his hands constantly running down his sides or across his shoulders, even as he struggles to get Jaskier into a pair of pajama pants._ _

__Jaskier curls up against Geralt as soon as they slide under the covers, his head blissfully blank of everything but the man beside him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [ Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title borrowed from Tove Lo lyrics because apparently she writes the best sex-scene titles.


End file.
